white fang-the alliance
by sonofcinder
Summary: Things have been different ever since Vale lost The Great War. Under control of Atlas, the world of Remnant has lost almost every form of self expression. faunus slavery is widespread and solders march the streets. only the rebel organization the white fang stands between Atlas and complete control, and they are ready to attack. Join them and help bring freedom back to this world.
1. Chapter 1

**10 years ago**

"Mommy!"

Kali woke with a start, shaking her husband she leapt out of bed. Throwing open the window she looked out, and saw something that struck fear in her.

Soldiers and robots marched the streets of Menagerie, slowly approaching the chieftains house. Shaking Ghira awake, the two bolted to the door.

A pounding came from the other side as the two arrived, opening the door they stood face to face with a atlesian general.

"Good morning. My name is James Ironwood, general of the Atlesian army. And I would like to ask you a few questions." the General said.

"What is the meaning of this, Menagerie is not associated with the empire." Ghira says. General Ironwood smiled.

"Perhaps not, but the White Fang is."

Kali covered her mouth and looked to her husband, Ghira's golden yellow eyes stared holes into the General.

"We are not the White Fang." he said

"Really?" the General said, "then why did a know White Fang leader get apprehended right outside of the kingdom"

"We accept all faunus into our borders, humans we ask a few more questions." the chieftain says.

Ironwood pulls out his gun and levels it at Ghira.

"What is the White Fang planning?!" he yells, Kali looked at the weapon in terror.

"I don't know, and even if I did, why would I tell you." Ghira growls. Soldiers appeared out of nowhere, coming up the steps and aiming at the two.

"Tell us! The White Fang must have told you something." Ironwood said

"Maybe, maybe not, you will never know." Ghira says. Suddenly they hear a noise from behind them.

A soldier walks to the doorway from inside and tosses a bloody child on the floor, aiming his gun at the little girl he nods to Ironwood.

"Blake!" Kali yells, the girl screams in pain as the soldier stomps on her back

"Would you sacrifice your family to keep that information secret?" the General asks, the soldiers force the two faunus onto their knees and press their guns to their head, "Just tell us what they wanted."

Ghira sighs, tears fill his eyes as he begins talking.

"They were asking for soldiers, that was all they said, they need soldiers for their next attack, that's all I know."

General Ironwood nods, then signals to his soldiers. The guns go off and Kali falls dead.

"No!" Ghira shouts, another gunshot sounds and Blake lays still.

"Thank you for your information. Good day." Ironwood says, Ghira jumps up and swings at him, anger filling his eyes. Before he could land a punch, a soldier shoots him down.

"Thank you Cardin" Ironwood says, the man with the gun salutes him, then goes into the house to search for more information.

"This is James Ironwood," the General says into his scroll, "the Belladonnas were uncooperative, they have been dealt with, bombs drop in fifteen minutes, I will see you at the CCT, Ironwood out." he puts his scroll down and signals at his soldiers.

Modry looks at the television in shock, the blackened land was shown on the screen, smoking and charred as the Atlesian airships pulled out of the area. His mother wailed beside him, but he could only stare.

Menagerie had been destroyed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, back with another story. special thanks to constructively criticizes for their great advise on my last story. they reminded me of my need to reread the story after i finish it, again, special thanks to them. feel free to follow and review if you like the story and lets get on with it**

"Work you animals!" the voice boomed, Modry looked up as a large man glared over the railing overlooking the machinery.

The Valian Dust Mines, one of the largest mines in Remnant, specializing in the rare Gravity Dust. The size and value of the area was only rivaled by the amount of workers there were.

Weaving in between the large mining machines were hundreds of faunus, all shapes and sizes. Modry pulled a large cart behind him. Filled with chunks of glowing purple gems. The same went for the bull faunus in front of him. As well as the donkey faunus behind.

Modry slowed down for a minute. His legs were aching and he had trouble breathing, coughing into his hand his pace began to slow down.

Then a shock traveled through his body.

He cried out and the men on the balcony looked down at him.

"You there, no slacking!" they yelled, Modry nodded as he forced himself forwards, ignoring the glares from the other workers as he passed.

The cart tipped and the stones fell into a machine that lifted them up to the next level. A old man had been moved down from that area, and from what he could tell, it was worse than down here. Faunus working to sort the stones into piles and grind them to dust.

Modry caught himself. No time to stand there and think. He grabbed his cart again and began making his way to get another load.

Late that night, Modry sat in the workers barracks, his four roommates should already be asleep. One of them. Curtison, was missing. The men said he had gotten his foot caught in the gears earlier that day. Tears formed in the bear faunus' eyes as he thought about what would happen to him now.

The empire had no room for injured faunus.

He looked at the moon. It was full and bright, taunting him from its position high up, showing him its freedom. Modrey sighed and thought about how much change was needed to the world

"Valian Dust Mines, sir." the recruit said as he tossed a file onto the table. The horned figure read the papers and smiled.

"Gravity dust huh?" he said, green eyes looking at the masked face on the screen.

"That is right Agent, also hundreds of faunus that may help you load it up. Assemble your team." he figure said, the goat faunus frowned as he heard the last part.

"Sir, my team was destroyed in the last mission, only me and Agent Scarlatina got out."

"And only you and Agent Scarlatina are needed. Everything you need will be in the case, gather some faunus in the mine and grab the goods"

"Yes sir." the agent said as he grabbed the case that came with the file. Opening it he found a pressed suit and a hat. Putting it on he saw that it covered his horns perfectly.

"Perfect as always sir." he said, the masked figure smiled.

"I know Agent Samuels, your ship will be ready in the morning. Remember Menagerie."

Daniel Samuels looked back at the suit as the screen turned off.

"Remember Menagerie."


	3. Chapter 3

"MODRY" a man yelled, the bear faunus looked up to see a guard standing over him,

"Come with me." he says, modry nods and drops the handle to his cart as he rushes to keep up with the man.

The guard leads him through passages and up stairs, the boy knew better than to ask where they were going so he just kept quiet and followed.

"This is lieutenant peterson, he has come from atlas to gather samples of the dust we mine here, you will help him load the cart." the guard says, modry looks at the man, his green eyes cold as he examines the boy.

"That goes for you to." the guard tells someone, modry looks over to see a small girl, a tail hung from the back of her uniform. she stared at modry, then the man.

"Yes, this will do nicely," the lieutenant says, the guard bows and leaves.

"I want seven crates of raw, three of cut, and five of ground." the lieutenant says, "vallory here will assist you."

A rabbit faunus came off the ship, her long ears twitched at the sight of the children, er short brown hair messy and untamed.

"I want them as soon as possible." the lieutenant finishes, then he enters the ship. Modry watches him as the door hisses shut.

"You heard the man, lets get that dust." the girl says, the rabbit faunus silently nods, modry sticks out his hand.

"Modry greens," he says, the girl grabs his hand and shakes it,

"Cervene hope." she says, the rabbit faunus nods and begins walking down the hallway. Cervene and modry followed her.

Forty minutes later, the three came back, modry pulled seven crates behind him, vallory pulled five, and cervene pulled three, they knocked on the airship door and it hissed open.

"Good," the lieutenant says, examining the crates, "load them up, vallory, get ready to launch."

Vallory nodded and gets behind the controls, modry and cervene load up the ship.

"It was a honor to work for you sir." crevene says, bowing deeply.

"Yes," modry says, following suit.

"Trust me kids, it's not over yet." the lieutenant says, suddenly the door hisses shut and the engines roar to life, the man pulls off his hat as the ship pulls away from the docks. Revealing two goat horns.

"Whats happening?!" cervene says, looking as the valeian dust mines vanish the clouds.

"Rescue mission kids." the rabbit faunus says from the cockpit, the goat faunus nods.

"I am agent daniel samuels, welcome to the white fang." he says as he opens another door, seven more faunus in worker uniforms come out of the room, staring at the ship and the two children.

The radio crackles to life.

"Alpha to rabbithide, come in rabbithide." it says, the rabbit faunus presses the radio.

"This is agent scarlentina, come in alpha." she says

"Excellent agent, I trust your mission was a success?" the voice says

"Correct," agent samuels says, leaning over the cockpit seat, "nine liberated and fifteen crates gathered,"

"Excellent agent samuels, continue to C17, alpha out." the voice says

"Rabbithide out," agent scarlentina says. The radio goes dead.

Modry looks at cervene.

"What just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

The airship landed in what appeared to be a destroyed city, damaged buildings swung dangerously in the wind and the roads were cracked and broken. It was evidently once a great city, but something had changed that.

"Welcome to Mount. Richardson. Once a great city named after a famous atlesian leader, now a trash pile of destroyed lives that houses the world's greatest rebel organization."

Daniel stepped off the airship, gun in hand, followed closely by Velvet. The goat faunus nodded after surveying the destroyed landscape and waved the others off the airship. The group went into a nearby building. The lobby of the building looked untouched, but ancient, cobwebs stretched from every available surface, mounds of dust covered the floor and chairs, the area was grey and dark. A keypad sat next to the elevator door. Numbers dark and screen cracked

"Ghira Belladonna." Daniel says, facing the keypad, the ancient numbers light up. Illuminating the room, a message appeared on the screen.

PASSCODE REQUIRED

It read in large blocky letters, Daniel typed in some numbers and the screen glowed green

WELCOME, AGENT. B LEVEL ZERO UNLOCKED

It says as the elevator doors hisses open.

"Take them down, I'll park the ride." Daniel says, Velvet nods and leads the group into the elevator.

The doors hiss close and the contraption jerked into motion, going downwards the entire group felt it as they disappeared underground.

Several minutes later the elevator ground to a stop, the doors opened to a dusty set of stairs, blocked off at the end. Velvet pushed a brick in the wall and the staircase folded back, revealing another set, this one brightly light and painted black and red, leading the group down the staircase they came to a large vault door. Another keypad was next to this door, this one brightly light and obvious

PASSCODE REQUIRED flashed repeatedly on the screen

"The White Fang is a very secure operation, we only work in the least likely of places and have several security measures set up in case of a invasion. The voice and number passcodes upstairs change by the day and these doors can withstand a Atlesian Gravity Bomb."

As the girl explains this she twists a lightbulb that is hanging from the ceiling. The light next to the keypad turned green and the door hissed open.

"If I had used the keypad, the door would have gone into lockdown mode, announcing me as an intruder and activating our defence systems, sealing the entrance so nobody, member or otherwise, could escape the area. The members inside the base would use the other doors to leave the area."

Modry looks at Cervene, still in shock at what was happening around them. The group was led into a large cement room. Computer stations lined the walls and several pathways branched off from the area.

"Velvet Scarlentina, agent, liberation mission, success." velvet says to nobody in particular. Suddenly a voice came from nowhere.

"Credentials:match, Mission: Match, Access: granted. Welcome back agent, please bring the liberated faunus to T-2 for initiation."

Velvet nods as she leads the group down a hallway, on a monitor Modry could see a road outside the building, it had opened into a ramp leading down into the ground, the ship that they had came with was being slowly driven down, when it had vanished into the floor the ramp lifted up. Making it almost impossible to tell that it had been there.

"this is completely insane."


	5. Chapter 5

"Do we have any evidence though?" the officer asks, the land around the mines was taped off. The men sat in front of the officer with the workers lined up in front of them.

"I think it was that lieutenant, he tricked us and stole our workers." one of the men said, the officer looked up curiously.

"What lieutenant?" he asks.

"Peterson, he and his little rabbit servant had come in and demanded samples from us, made off with fifteen crates and apparently, seven Faunus."

"Did you check his credentials?" the officer asks, tapping at his scroll.

"No sir, he said he was a lieutenant, and they would be idiots if they faked that." the man said.

"But since you didn't check, you are the one that looks like a idiot." the officer says, showing his scroll to the man, the screen had a search bar with the word Peterson in it, along the bottom was a list of people.

Not one of them was the lieutenant.

"What? But, how?" the man stutters.

"Easy sir, you were tricked by an imposter, do not worry, nothing will come of it unless-"

"Sir!" a policeman shouted, he came running up to the officer waving a paper in the air, "we found this near exit port 11C."

The man stood.

"That's the port that-" he starts

"Yes," the cop interrupts, taking the paper and opening it.

The paper has a symbol on it, a black circle with a red outline, the letters w and f were in white in the center of the circle and the words "remember menagerie" were written on the outline. On the back it says

"Drop this on site."

The officer chuckles and shakes his head.

"Unless it was a white fang attack, sir, you and your associates have to come with me."

The man looked nervous.

"But what about them, it our job to keep an eye on-" he starts, looking at the Faunus.

"Keep an eye on them, yes, and you are clearly doing a great job on that." the officer says, he signals to his men and they open fire on the Faunus. Killing the lot of them.

"See, now there is no one left to watch, come with me please." the officer said, as the men began walking, he tapped his scroll.

"Investigation status: complete. Result: white fang activity. Defensive measures have been taken.

The valiant dust mines are now under direct atlesian control."


	6. Chapter 6

"After the crushing defeat of vale by the altesian forces during the great war, the emperor decided to take control of the entirety of remnant. with only a small fight from mistral that was quickly won, atlas became the empire it is today."

Modry looked at the small stage, a woman with orange hair and a cat tail paced in front of the group, reciting the speech from memory.

"As a form of rebellion, people began naming their children after colors, to fight the new laws against self expression. However, more laws were passed and eventually this slipped into oblivion. Very few people are named for their respective colors now. With only a few people here and there."

Cervene looked around, still in shock about what was happening. Had just been taken from their workplace and stuck in some underground bunker.

What a day

"Menagerie held on as the only place in remnant, aside from scattered villages, were faunus could be free, until ten years ago, the island was filled with hundreds of faunus of all shapes and sizes. Then the bombs fell."

A hush fell over the crowd, almost all of them remembered the bombing of menagerie. Some older faunus blinked back tears, having remembered people who died in the attack.

"Nevertheless," the woman says, wiping away tears of her own. "From the ashes of the city the white fang was reborn, we organized ourselves into one large organization, did away with the camps and groups, and formed the underground society that we know today. the one that you were just let into. Without the kingdom of menagerie to fall back on, there is nothing we can do besides press forward, but we will always remember it for what it was, a world where faunus were treated like humans."

The faunus in the crowd clapped, velvet stepped forward.

"Thank you officer katt." she says, "all of you were chosen, if we had the ability we would have taken every faunus from that horrible place, but our time and resources made that impossible. This is why you all must fight, if you don't do it for yourself, do it for the people we can still save, we all know what the empire can do to people like us, and i'm sure none of us want to go back."

The faunus clapped again, some raised their fists to the sky.

"Remember menagerie." velvet says. The audience roars back.

"REMEMBER MENAGERIE"

Cervene looked around

"What have i gotten myself into now?"


End file.
